


Jessie's Girl?

by jalyn712



Category: Matt Houston (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalyn712/pseuds/jalyn712
Summary: Cheesy, but I'm posting it anyway.  :o)





	Jessie's Girl?

Here he was staring across the dance floor watching his best friend in the world dance with an ex-Army buddy whom he'd served with a few years back. They were really enjoying themselves out there, while he sat alone observing.

What song was playing? Rick Springfield's popular "Jesse's Girl." What was his friend's name? Jesse. Totally uncool. Why? Because he was sitting here trying not to grit his teeth as 'Jesse's girl' had a great time, while he stewed about it. Plus, it was just...cheesy. But, he's the one who opted to sit out, when she'd asked him to dance. Idiot.

He sighed with relief as the song ended because they made their way back to the table. Unfortunately, she was still giggling and holding Jesse's hand, as they arrived. 'Pfft,' he thought but kept it to himself.

As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, she raised her eyebrow as she slid into the booth across from him. He did good not to grimace when Jesse slid in next to her. It was too close for Matt's comfort, but he did good in keeping it to himself. He was slightly embarrassed that she could read him so well because her brow raised a notch higher.

"That was fun. I'm glad you talked me into it, CJ," Jesse said, as he slid his arm behind her on the booth.

Matt narrowed his eyes just a fraction, and the smirk CJ sent his way didn't go unnoticed, either. That just ticked him off more because she was playing with him, and they both knew it.

Jesse focused his attention on Matt. "What gives with the glowering, Matt?" and it was a bait if ever there was one.

Slowly, Matt drawled, "I'm not glowering, Jesse. I'm simply communicating a promise to my partner."

"And, what's that?" CJ asked, still with a smirk behind her words.

"Oh, you know. The one that states if you don't stop flirting with another man, I'll be chaining you to the bed, when we get home."

CJ howled with laughter.

Jesse looked from her to Matt and back again. He said, "Seems to me you have a very jealous lover, CJ. You might need to hire someone to get him off your back."

CJ laughed again, while Matt only growled.

Jesse went on goading, "Know of anyone you can call, CJ?"

She took it easier on Houston, so while replying to Jesse, she remained in eye contact with the man in question, "Indeed, I do. The only man for me..."

Matt's facial expression improved substantially.

Jesse groaned, removing his arm from behind CJ and standing. "It's getting a bit too thick for me. I'm going to get some air and find another beauty to dance with."

Not garnering a response from either of his friends at the table, he called back over his shoulder, "Just let me know when you're tired of him, CJ."

Jesse laughed, when he felt something hit his back in response but kept walking. He loved messing with Matt, but he was happy for him; the guy had finally gotten smart and taken his gorgeous friend off of the market. And, after spending the evening with them, Jesse would bet his last penny that it was going to be permanent situation, too.


End file.
